Hamato diaries
by tealana
Summary: well, what happens when the author becomes apart of the adventure? this ought to be fun, right? well, I hope so. anyway, AD/AU fiction about the writer experiencing a taste of her own medicine. what will be said? what horrors are in store for the writer (me, aka tealana)? hm, wonder what revenge they will cook up. stay tune.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, as you all know I'm the author/writer of the Fan X OC fictions. What a incredible adventure of family, angst, suspense, romance, even little bit of horror, hurt/comfort and of course loads of humor. Anyway, I had this idea and wonder what you may think?

First, as always we are going to begin with raphael. Here goes, hee-hee-haha

* * *

 _Raphael's POV_

The red clad terrapin took out a small and slight torn black journal then opened it. Taking out a pen and begun to write his personal entry about the good, bad and exciting things that has happened to him and shared about the one special in his life.

 _The name is Hamato Raphael, second eldest son of Hamato Splinter. My brothers and I were raised and trained in the ways of Ninjistu and bushido._

 _Always possessed the strength as there is a lot of anger, I possess within myself. And had always enjoyed, hitting topside with Casey (best friend) and flog purple dragon punks or the foot ass. The thrill of placing myself in the centre of danger, night after night always thrilled me._

 _My brothers always said that I am the hot head and forever loose my temper fast. Never knew what life truly meant until the day came, when I experienced my first inner defeat but was mended by the beautiful goddess, I call my vixen._

 _Without rachael, I don't think I'd be here. I guess I would continue to place myself in danger for thrill of excitement. Now, not only my outer circle is fulfilled but my inner circle._

 _I'm not one to openly share my emotions, especially with those I want to keep safe but my vixen shown me how to open my heart and accept that been sensitive isn't all bad, which is quite fulfilling._

 _As I have said, not good with words or talking about my emotions but have to admit. If Rachael didn't came into my life, like she had then life would be meaningless and empty. And I hope, when I ask her to be my wife. She will say yes so I can spend the rest of my life with someone special and can say that I am the luckiest turtle alive._

 _Rachael, you are my heart. My everything and so much more as without you. I'd be nothing. Love you vixen. Love always raph…_

Happily and greatly pleased with the entry as he closed it up and placed it back in his private locked away for his journal. Exhaled softly and stood up, before walking to the door and left as closed the door behind him. The hyper and overly excited orange clad terrapin leaped to his older brother and begun asking questions well, pestered.

"What were you doing raph?"

"Nothing, none of your bees wax." Raph snapped.

"Oh come on. Do tell." Mikey pestered more.

Water was sprayed at mikey's head from a unknown source. "Who is squirting water?"

"I don't see no one." Raph smirked mocking.

Rachael hid away, sniggering then sprayed the water again when mikey turned his shell. "Ok that does it!"

Mikey stormed off, in search of the culprit. Rachael had already managed to get to Raphael's side and giggle.

"Seems you are haunted mikey." Rachael teased.

"Haunted? Heck no, our lair aint haunted." Mikey answered. "I'll find them, and get them back for squirting me."

Raphael draped his arm around Rachael and whispered. "Nice one, vixen."

Placing her hand on his chest, chuckled and replied. "Don't tell him, it was me."

"Never." He answered, and kissed her tenderly.

"So how do you like your POV Raphael?" Tealana asked, smiling as she had happened to appear from out of nowhere.

"Oh, it is fi—wait a minute." Raphael looked around and glared at tealana as she sheepishly smiled. "Are we been watched now?"

Shrugging her shoulders then answered. "I don't know, but pretty cool right dude?"

Both rachael and raphael looked to eachother then back to tealana as they said, quickly. "Question."

Tealana smirked, confidently. "Yeah."

"If this is a fiction, how is you are here?" rachael asked, curiously then continued with a second question. "Is a drabble?"

"Slow down, girlfriend. One question per customer." Tealana replied. "But the answers to both is very simple. Answer one, as I am going to use the line from Hellsing when the messenger from the Nazi clan that is a werewolf saying. I am everywhere and no where."

Both glared at tealana confused then rachael stated. "That just didn't make any sense. But please continue with the second answer."

"Answer two, no. this is not a drabble." Tealana continued.

"So this is a fiction then?" raphael asked, holding rachael close to him. "Nope." Tealana grinned, childlike.

"Ok then." Rachael smiled nervously. "Raph, darling please help me with the kids."

"KIDS?! I LOVE KIDS! CAN I PLAY GAMES WITH THEM?!" tealana happily and excitedly exclaimed which scared rachael and raphael. "Uh, maybe another time as they are only toddlers." Rachael replied.

"Oh? Sorry." Tealana excitement died.

Raphael felt alittle somewhat uncomfortable and tried to be polite. "Anyway, time to get some alone time." Then whispered to Rachael. "Cuckoo."

"Raph!" rachael sternly glance at him. Raph sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry, vixie."

"Don't you vixie me, raph. Now, behave or no playtime for a week." Raph sighed, and said. "I'll be good."

Rachael smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away. "Oh Raphael." Tealana called, waving her hands like a lunatic. "We are not done yet."

"I am." He grumbled.

"I just have a few questions." Tealana asked, smiling.

"What kind of questions?" he asked, irritated and wanted it over.

"Just a few to know what you like best about rachael?"

"Why it always had to start with me?" points over his shoulder to mikey. "Why not begin with mikey?"

"If I begin with mikey then the viewers will be laughing before getting to know what you guys thought about your girls of each through the series." Tealana replied, informing as she sat down and took out a pen and notebook.

Raph grumbles and folds his arms.

"Shall we begin?" tealana asked, patiently. "Now, when you first met Rachael what did you think of her?"

"I was still infatuated with April at the time, but she came across a sensitive and country girl." Raphael began.

"Uh-huh, what else?" tealana smiled, taking down notes and glared at the red clad that seemed uncomfortable and slightly judgemental. Then tealana caught on his glance and said. "Are you judging me? If you are, not cool dude."

Drooped his head in defeat and answered. "No."

"Great, continue. Next question. What is your favourite thing about Rachael?"

Rachael listened on in, the questions and wondered herself as what type of questions these were and what did they have to do with them.

"Well, none of your business lady." Raph hissed. Tealana glanced unimpressed and didn't flinched. "That question wasn't about your sexlife, raph."

Rachael blushed crimson and facepalmed herself as she said, muttering. "Oh geez, raph."

"Should I repeat the question?" tealana asked.

Raphael answered the question without been repeated and said. "One plain and simple answer. Rachael is my goddess, and without her. I'd be nothing. She is my everything, and I'd give anything to make sure she is happy."

Rachael smiled, as joyous tears streamed down her face. Tealana smiled pleasing and then said. "That is better, you may go."

Poor raphael high tailed away to his room, wanting to stake himself there and then. "What do you think, guys? Did I get him or what?" tealana laughed then skipped to Donatello's room. "Oh Donnie."

The purple clad terrapin, glared sternly as he held his head out of his bedroom door then said. "Go away, don't even think about it."

"But just want to share with the viewers about what you think of the girls and what has made your life to be happy." Tealana nodded, smiled bigly and hopeful.

Donatello glared, not interested or impressed and answered. "No, go away. I am busy." Then closed the door and locked it. Tealana giggled as she made her to the haishi and found Leonardo, quietly meditating then she sat beside him, waiting.

"Hello, tealana. I know what you are here for and the answer is no."

Tealana stood up and sighed, leaving the blue clad terrapin alone then suddenly mikey popped out of nowhere and scared the living life out of tealana.

"What up, tealana?"

"EEEPPP!" tealana squealed then ran to her room, locking her door. "Was it something I said?" he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Tealana's POV_

Looking out the door, quickly peeking to the right then the left and exhaled with relief as she stepped and finally closed the door before returning to the desk and her writing as her journal also waited opened for the following entry.

 _Dearest journal,_

 _Within the short time, I've known the wonderful people that I had met and brought together for the heroic terrapins and a new year is yet to begin and be explored. Seeing them, brings me great joy knowing that they are all happy._

 _Seeing them come together and become stronger. Hoping to see more as asking what the boys think about their girls is going to be interesting and adventurous to hear and share. But I am curious what the girls think of them as well although it may be obvious._

 _Hee-hee-ha-ha-hee-hee cant wait to interview the girls, soon. But first the boys as this is fun. Anyways, entry completed until next time. Tootles._

 _Tealana XXX_

Closing her journal and placed in the drawer of her dresser as she stood up then grabbed her other book, the book that has the curious and endless questions for the boys to answer. Giggling to herself as she intend to ask some rather, embarrassing questions. Then stated to herself. "Oh my, my oh dear. What a minx I am just as the boys say I am. Hee-hee-ha-ha-hee. It is no wonder why they seem edgy when I ask questions."

Tealana wondered if she could sneak into Donatello's room once again but realised, the door was locked once again and sighed with a disappointed exhale then tapped her lips with the pencil tip as she carefully thought, whom would be best to ask then suddenly the idea brightened.

Only seeing Mikey in the living room watching his usual television shows but she wished to keep him for last before interviewing Master splinter as she has question that are more appropriate for him as it wouldn't be considered polite if she asked the exact questions which she will be asking the others.

Then finally, tealana had chosen her next victim for the interview but she quickly hurried to the kitchen and made some sushi soy fish and rice rolls with some fresh brewed jasmine tea for Leonardo. In hope he'd be willing to answer her questions and share what he may think of his dearest.

Smiling confidently as she placed the rolls on one plate with the tea pot and two cups beside the plate on the tray. She was satisfied with her peace offering and sighed dreamingly as she picked it up and carried the book with pencil under her arm then made her way to the Dojo where, Leonardo quietly meditated.

Trying her best to be silent as she didn't realise her stealth was not as silent as expected. "Is that you, Tealana?" Leonardo asked, gently whilst keeping his eyes closed and resumed half meditating.

Gulped alittle and answered. "How did you know?"

"Your feet squeak alittle in those silly ballets." Leonardo told her and apologised. "I am sorry for the comment."

"No, it is quite alright. I made you some sushi fish rolls and tea." Happily offered and chuckled nervously. Leonardo was quiet for a moment then nodded. "I politely accept. Would you care to join me?" he invited kindly.

Tealana smiled and sat down, placing the tray down. Handing the first cup to Leonardo and smiled more. "Is this apart of your ploy to ask questions about my personal love life?" he asked, looking gently toward tealana.

Lightly gasped and looked down, slightly to her right and sighed defeated then replied with shame. "Yes, please forgive me leo. It is only, you said before when I wished to ask. That you wouldn't be potent to share."

Leonardo politely smiled and assured her. "That would depend on the questions that you may ask, tealana."

"Well, uh." Tealana stammered as she knew that Leonardo was on to her. Quickly taking a sushi roll, although she wasn't fond of the delicacy as it wasn't her precise meal choice but she knew it would be disrespectful to waste good food.

Leonardo noticed that tealana didn't like the roll much and assured her that she didn't have to consume the roll if didn't enjoy it. "You may, place the roll down if you don't like it. I will forgive you for your dislike taste."

Tealana put on a brave face and said with a kind smile. "It is fine, leo. I will eat it as I added in some lean chicken in them." Resuming eating the roll. Leonardo smiled and continued eating his own then ask gently after his finished the last bite.

"Now, what questions do you have for me? I do hope they are not too embarrassing." Tealana was getting nervous as she felt a pearl of sweat ran down her temple whence had realised that Leonardo isn't one to fool so easily.

"Well, no not too embarrassed." Tealana tried not to blush and sheepishly giggled.

"What is your first question?" Leonardo kindly asked with a warm smile. Unknowing, hiding the shadows with in the corridor, just outside the dojo. Where two nosey terrapins, waiting to hear the answers of their brother.

"Shuddup mikey. I can't hear." Raph lowly grumbled at his hyperactive brother as he glanced back and replied.

"Hee-hee, well maybe you need to clean out your ears then." Poking his tongue out at Raphael. Then became irritated when hearing light tapping nearby.

"Quit tapping, mikey." Raph glared, bemused. The orange clad terrapin glanced confused as he tilted his head. "Huh?"

Then suddenly, the owner of the tapping foot revealed herself as she had her arms folded. Mikey pointed to the individual that stood behind them and finally they were worried of what will be said.

Raphael tired to smooth his way out of punishment as he received a slight tug on his mask tails. Winced to the pain as he was dragged behind her. "Vixen, please let me go."

"Punishment for you mister, you know better not to earsdrop." Rachael lowly scowled him. Mikey sniggered then sheepishly smiled as wolfjade glanced down at him with her stern but disappointed expressed gaze whilst folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Don't think, you're off the hook."

Drooping his head in shame then answered. "Yes dear."

The unimpressed women ushered their mates away from the dojo and ensured tealana could complete her mission with the interview. Which Leonardo smiled happily and answered the questions asked as tealana promised to ask no embarrassing inquiries.

"Elina is a beautiful woman. When first meeting her, I never believed she'd find me suitable." Leonardo began gently. Tealana smiled softly then wondered how could a strong and incredibly self-disciplined warrior would feel or assume the worse of himself. Reaching over and placed her hand upon his kindly and smiled.

Leonardo blushed and said, gently. "I don't know how life would be, if I didn't find her." Tealana smiled, assuring. "I'm sure, you'd be searching for her as she would be searching for you. The main thing is you are both together and shouldn't be embarrassed about it, Leonardo."

Taking her reassuring hand away and smiled continuously. "Now shall we resume?"

He nodded and answered. "Of course."

"What was the first thing that attracted your attention to Elina?" tealana asked, smiling curiously.

"Her beautiful smile and incredible strong spirit that had attracted my own." Leonardo answered. Tealana fought back tears as she listened to inspiring words about the blue clad terrapin's emotions and devoting heart to the woman he greatly cherishes.

"Oh my." She stated whispery. "She is one lucky woman." Tealana continued with her complimentary statement with hidden jealousy.

Leonardo smiled proudly and happily that he has found his mate and forever more be complete as she is his soulmate and would be lost, if he continued to walk the journey alone although, it has changed for the better.

"Yes, she is. But then, I say we both are. Very lucky indeed." Leonardo smiled. Tealana couldn't ask any more questions that she had intended to ask. As to hear a little of what he thought about elina was enough for her and had made tealana, emotional. Fighting back the tears as she was deeply touched. Putting on a smile to hide her teary gaze as she said.

"Thankyou, Leonardo. I think that is enough for today." Tealana stood up, taking the tray. "I'll leave you to resume your training, otherwise your lady." Looking back behind when realising Elina was waiting quietly and patiently, smiling kindly.

"Is waiting for you." Tealana looked to Leonardo and winked then turned on her heel and walked away as Elina walked in the room. Her fingers laced and entwined with his as she was gently pulled to his embrace and her cheek lovingly cusped as Leonardo smiled and tenderly kissed his beloved.

Tealana smiled, looking back from where she stood and exhaled softly then resumed on her way. Unexpectedly, tealana was not prepared for the sneak-up from Mikey once again just as she stepped out of the kitchen after placing the tray of dishes in the sink.

Jumping up like a scarce feline, mikey sniggered then commented. "Something I said?" he grinned. Tealana grumbled at mikey then stormed off, once she finally caught her breathe and her heart resumed normal rhythm. Mikey chuckled then complimented. "Yup, it was something I said."

Once disappeared in her room, tealana plotted what to ask mikey when it came to his turn to answer and confess what he will share about Wolfjade. Also, prepared for the revenge prank on mikey since he forever pranked her continuously or forever scared her out of her wits.

Deviously smirked and sniggered to herself as she menacingly rubbed her hands, plotting her revenge scheme upon the orange clad terrapin and hoped it will scare him just like it had frightened her. Then realised it would take some time to complete and accomplish as mikey isn't easily frightened so she did some research on what could make him jump. Then it struck her in a wondrous idea.

"Yes that will work. Hee-hee-ha-ha, Mikey wouldn't know what will hit him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou jade for your reviews, as always you're a star and wondrous supportive fan.** **. Can't wait to interview you girls in this series fiction, hee-hee. As I have a good feeling what you girls may say about the guys, and of course. Mikey gets his way of forever pulling his little stunts and pranks by scaring the life out of me every time until I get him back. Anyway, onward to the following chapter.** **Tootles for now and see you all soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Tealana POV_

 _Dearest journal,_

 _Sigh,_

 _Well, two interviews down. Two to go, that if you include the girls but then. It is obvious how they'd answer the questions that I may ask. Only difference, I wouldn't ask what I asked the boys. Although, except I realised that it wouldn't be appropriate to ask such questions as they are not like any other male we, females know in society._

 _My friends are so lucky to have them, as every girl deserves to be a princess with the right guy even if he may be a ninja turtle. But then, who cares really? When finding your mate, everything makes sense. But mikey, he really gets under my skin with those darn sneak ups. Have to figure a way to get back at the little prankster devil. Anyway, time to interview with Donatello. Hope he is in a good mood, and don't lock me out again._

 _Talk soon, journal._

 _Tealana xxx_

Before she left the room, tealana placed her journal away in its secret hiding spot and grabbed her pen and notepad. Quickly inhaled then exhaled to calm herself and wrote down the questions that she thought to ask. Taking a deep breathe as she waited outside the door and gently knocked.

"Who is it?" Donatello called.

"Tealana, can I come in or are you busy?" she replied gently then heard, jasmine answer. "I'm sorry, tealana. Could you come back later, please?"

Tealana smiled, and immediately understood. "Of course, I'll come back later." Leaving the door and decided to interview master splinter instead. She still intended to keep mikey for last as not only, tealana wanted to find some juicy embarrassing questions to ask him. She patiently waited outside the Japanese printed slide doors, exhaled softly as she searched for a new clean page to write the answers on.

Knowing this may be difficult for the old rat, to share about his soulmate that has been passed. Carefully thinking about the respectable questions to ask as she finally rose her closed her fist to knock and then, before her knuckles met the door. Master splinter invited her inside.

"Damn, he is good." She commented, opening the door and walked inside then bowed respectfully. "I wish to ask you, some questions about well um, your passed beloved."

Splinter softly smiled, invited tealana to sit with him and answered. "Of course, tealana. It has been a long time since I have been able to share about Miriam." Closed his eyes, ears flattened softly and sighed.

"It is alright, master splinter if you wish to leave it another time." Tealana assured.

"No, it is quite alright." He glanced with soft glance, needing to speak of her again as he had missed her so dearly. "I wish to share."

Tealana nodded and smiled, prepared to write the answers as she made herself comfortable. "May I ask, how did you meet Miriam, master splinter?"

"I believe it would had been fate that brought that wonderful woman into my lonely life, as I needed something to fill my circle within." Master splinter replied slowly whilst he gaze slowly above tealana, as he were seeing Miriam visiting and giving the approval to share their story.

"Oh, I see. That is so romantic." She cooed smiling.

"When I first met, Miriam. I weren't sure she'd so accepting to my appearance that very fateful night, when I found her unconscious as I searched for my sons that had happened to venture out toward the surface world. As they were curious what the toy store had and wanted to see if they could have a toy." Splinter continued, then stood up as she turned and gazed towards the small mantels that he had for the photographs of his late master with his wife; Hamato Yoshi and Tang shen. The second photograph that stood beside them was his love, Miriam. Wiping the tears as they streamed down his furred cheeks. Tealana sensed his heartache.

"We can continue another time, if you wish sensei." She offered. "No, I am fine. It has been a long time since I've spoken of her." splinter answered, taking the photograph and trailed his clawed finger across the photo, wishing to hold her again.

"Are you sure, sensei?" tealana asked once again gently. And he nodded, as he sat down. "What would you wish to ask me?"

"You answered the first question already, my second is. How did she handle later? When meeting the boys."

"I'm sorry." He answered, confused. "Let me rephrase the question." Quickly re-thought about her questions then begun to suffer from a headache. "Darn, didn't think this would be this hard. Ok, did Miriam take the role of becoming a mother to the boys easy or difficult?"

"I believe she took it quite well, as well. Miriam was with us, for a short while before she was taken from us." Splinter answered, as how he remembered the terrible night when she was taken.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Tealana assured gently, frowning. "How about we focus on the good moments, when you and Miriam shared."

Splinter agreed and begun where he said, that when Miriam become comfortable and showed no fear to his appearance, sensed no danger from him. She was happy to stay with him and get to know, the boys when they were only turtle tots.

"Miriam would show and teach my sons, how to draw and read. Just like any other child, if were in a classroom. I couldn't help to admire her for that, as there was only so much I was able to do for them. Until she came along and filled the emptiness inside me, and had given what the children needed. A mother. Even though she was not exactly their birth mother as I weren't their birth father but we connected, like yin and yang. We became whole."

Tealana wrote down the answers, and tried to remain professional as she listened but couldn't help to cry as she was deeply moved by splinter's story. And how much in love he was with Miriam. Tealana only wished that she had lived to now, so could have the chance to meet her and know what the brothers would think of her as.

But what splinter had described her as, she was very kind hearted, generous and greatly passionate about her life path to become a teacher and mother. She was most definitely both, and so much more.

"Did you thought to ask Miriam to marry you?" tealana asked, wondering curiously. Splinter paused for a short moment then answered with a nod.

"Yes, that was the night. She was taken from us."

Tealana bit her lower lip as she gulped back the gasp then apologised with grieving condolence. "I'm sorry, sensei."

"It is fine, tealana. I will see her again some day." He smiled tenderly, confident that he will see his lost love. "I'm sure, she would been so very proud of the children. How they've grown and become such gentlemen and begun their own families. She would've loved the grandchildren." He continued. Tealana smiled, exhaled softly as she kept her tears back.

Agreeing that the wondrous woman, would had also. "I'm sure she would have." She commented.

"Other than that, let's focus on the good memories you and Miriam shared." Tealana continued. And splinter nodded and replied. "Yes, of course."

"What was life like when she decided to become the role of mother, that is if she did?" tealana asked. Splinter sighed softly and answered with the answer he only assumed that she would had been if were still with them.

"During the short time we spent together, she brought wondrous life to our lives and completed us more ways than one. There had been times that the children had called her mama or mommy. She didn't seem to be withdrawn at all, Miriam would always smile and show them the love they desired and needed. And that always made me happy."

"Do you think that, if she wasn't taken too soon that there would had been a new addition to the family?" tealana curiously asked.

"As much I would like that, but unfortunately. Miriam was sterile, she couldn't have no children and that is what made her the perfect woman to be my mate and the children's mother. I do think about the possibility that if Miriam was still here, Donatello would had found a way for us to have a child even it would only be just one." Splinter smiled softly.

Tealana smiled back and her heart felt heavy as she carried a deep sympathy for this strong sympathic and remarkable being. Even though he was a rat, but to her he was more of a man than anyone could possibly comprehend. Closing her notebook up and said tenderly.

"Well, I think I have all I needed and hopefully Donatello is ready to be interviewed. Thankyou so much for sharing master splinter." Tealana bowed respectfully and he returned the bow as he replied.

"Welcome tealana. And thankyou for listening."

Tealana smiled, gently hugging him before leaving the room and went to see if Donatello was finally ready to answer her questions but just as tealana had walked out and stepped away, mikey thought to try to scare her once again just like he had the last two but this time, he was expecting master splinter to bonk his head with the walking stick.

"Ouch!" mikey winced, rubbing his head and looked back to master splinter as he stood firmly behind him and sternly was told. "Don't even think about it, Michelangelo."

Tealana heard and tried not to laugh as she waited, to be invited in the room as she stood outside of donatello's room. The door opened and jasmine smiled, chuckled as she whispered to tealana. "I'll keep the door open so you can sneak in." she winked, stepping out.

Tealana whispered. "Thankyou."

Donatello was sitting at his desk when he assumed that Jasmine had returned and was about to turn the computer off when he realised it was tealana.

"Darn, I was hoping to be my girl. How did you get in? Never mind, most as well get it over with." Donatello whined and offered the second chair. "Here, please sit."

Tealana smiled and sat down, opening her notebook and begun with the first question.

"Now, shall we begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Tealana POV_

 _Mental journal…_

 _It was time to interview Donatello. And wondered how difficult it would be to ask Donnie about what he thought and found interesting about Jasmine that had attracted him to her. And the answers were surprising, well not too surprising as they weren't so different to Leonardo's as it seem, both brothers share a mutual connection to their females just as they would with each other. But only different._

"Tealana?" Donatello softly called, leaning in his chair. "Huh?" she finally looked up and answered.

"You seemed spaced out, overworked in fact. Shall we leave this for another time?" Donatello smiled, understanding how draining work can be.

"No, I'm fine. Just need a cup of tea I suppose." Tealana answered, smiling back and sighed then continued. "Let's finished this first and I can get my tea afterwards." Donatello warmly smiled and nodded.

"Ok, what was the first thing that caught your eyes or your attention when first meeting Jasmine?"

"To be honest, her lovely skin was the first then her memorizing eyes that always glimmered in the starry night when we shared our little getaway on the rooftops. But it was her scent, she always smelt like the fragrance of Japanese jasmine stars." Donatello smiled, as he was becoming all lovey dovey about his special lady and this had melted tealana.

"Aww, that is so sweet and romantic." She cooed, glaring like a drooping eyed kitten. Donatello noticed how tealana glanced toward him and cleared his throat which quickly made her snap back to reality and her mission of why she was there.

"Oh sorry. Please continue." Patiently waited with her pen ready to write down the answers.

"Jasmine, became everything I've ever wanted in a mate. And more. She is funny, adorably cute well actually she is stunning. Beautiful in fact, more beautiful than anything I've laid eyes upon. And she is my centre. My mandala temple. What more a turtle could ask for?"

Tealana smiled, tried to keep back the tears as she felt her heart melt again and was deeply moved. "Should do poetry, Donnie as that was just simply beautiful."

"Jasmine is my masterpiece. My poetry in the flesh and I will cherish her til the end of time and beyond it." Donatello commented with sheer joy and happiness as he proudly stated how'd he honoured his bride.

"So, when is the wedding?" tealana asked.  
"Hopefully soon, as I want to make the best day for her." Donatello answered, hopeful.

"Will it be a big wedding or small?" tealana asked curiously. Donatello smiled and exhaled with joyous sigh then corrected himself when he realised the ring on his finger.

"Whoops, haha." He laughed. Tealana tilted her head alittle to the side as she was wondering why the purple clad terrapin laughed.

"What was so funny?" she wondered. Showing the golden wedding band on his finger and replied.

"We already married, I just thought about the day we married as it was beautiful day and the best day of my life."

"Please do tell." Tealana requested, eagerly waited to hear the details. Writing down as she listened and was trying so hard to keep herself professional, the heartfelt moments made her melt as it sounded too good to be true but it was.

With a short, soft exhale and tap on the notepad she finally said. "Well, that was awesome Donatello. Thankyou and hope to get this written for you to read later."

He nodded, kindly walked with her to the door and waited for his lovely bride to enter the room. As she held up and small white stick. "I have news, my love." Jasmine smiled and Donatello smiled happily and excitedly as he scooped her legs up and kissed her tenderly.

Tealana smiled, didn't ask what was the news and closed the door then walked away. Exhaled abruptly when Mikey tried to scare her once again. Then the click of his fingers followed by a grunt. "Darn! You didn't jump."

Looking back to Mikey, smirked as she saw Wolfjade standing behind him with her arms folded. "Hehe, not this time mikey and soon it will be your turn." Tealana chuckled, walking away and left the confused orange terrapin standing as he scratched his head wondering what she meant then as when he turned around, he jumped.

"EEEPPP!" a few pieces of the brick fell. "Did I scare you?" Wolfjade asked, still stood waiting for a reply with her arms folded.

And a small reply that sounded no more than a mouse squeak. "Yes."

Wolfjade looked up, chuckled then commented. "Karma bites."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Happily smiled while, writing in her journal once again and wondered what questions to ask and what answers will be given when asked. But couldn't bring herself to stop laughing after hearing about Mikey jumping up high like a scarce cat.

Had interviewed Leonardo and Donatello with success but as for Raphael, well somewhat success as it is expected that he wouldn't want to answer any questions. Despite been the second eldest and strongest but extremely private about his personal life especially his love life. Which is completely understandable.

Leaning back in the chair as she wondered to herself, sighing softly and tapped the pen on the table surface. "It is not that I am asking _deeply_ private questions especially if whether, how good their men are in bed at all. As what type of person would I be if had asked that? I am certainly not a pervert."

Sighed again, resumed with working on the next lot of questions and hoping Mikey will be good to answer not be silly or try to be funny when wanting to scare her either. Then suddenly while writing down the questions, she remembered watching a video of a new anime that she enjoyed on television.

Yokai watch. Cheeksqueak is ripe, is the title and she was still laughing about it then that is when she had a cheeky idea. Will it work or crash and burn? Only way to find out.

Happy with the appropriate questions then stood up and happily walked out of the room. "Mikey, where are you? It is time to interview you." Tealana cheekily called out to the orange clad terrapin with a huge grin. Poking his head from the kitchen, and scratched his head as he replied. "Someone called?"

"The brownies are going to burn, mikey." Wolfjade informed him. "Oh? Yeah, I'm coming my love." Sheepishly smiled and returned to jade's side, quickly helped with the baking. Tealana grinned deviously and lowly chuckled as she lightly rubbed her hands together then suddenly lightly yelped when tealana was startled by Raphael.

One single drop of worrying sweat had streamed down her temple and over her cheek and finally, she turned around. Sheepishly glanced the taller red clad terrapin, standing behind her with his arms folded.

"What is with you and mikey forever scaring me?" tealana asked, clutching her notepad toward her chest. Raphael shrugged his shoulders before replying with a smirk. "Maybe you are easy to scare."

"That is mean, raphie." Tealana answered, and called him by his nickname that only his special lady is permitted to get away with. With a heavy sigh, trying to keep his temper under control as he turned around then walked away. Tealana blinked confused then realised, that she had made the mistake.

Face-palmed herself and grunted. "Way a go, tealana." Then sighed guiltily. Resuming on her mission, putting the sudden mistake out of her mind temporarily and return to the matter later which she will later resolve. Meanwhile, mikey and wolfjade happily played and threw flour at each other as they happily giggled and tealana stood waiting as she watched then finally sat down at the table.

"Mikey, you cheater. You threw flour in my face." Wolfjade giggled, draping her arms around his neck as he gently lifts her from the floor, allowing her feet to dangle alittle and he chuckled, kissing her nose tenderly and finally answered. "What about me? You got me too with flour."

"Oh yeah, but you look better in white." She teased, and tealana covered her lips whilst trying not to laugh out loud. Wolfjade smiled, kissing mikey tenderly then exhaled happily. "Brownie?" she offered with a smile, looking to tealana before mikey realised and continued with his plan of seduction.

"Will there be cream?" he wondered, softly mumbled in her neck. "Mikey, we have company." Wolfjade informed him, turning his head. Then mikey blushed dark crimson and nervously giggled. "How much did you see or hear?"

"Enough. But I am not intrusive." Tealana smiled apologetically. Wolfjade smiled, chuckled and assured tealana not to worry as she kissed mikey's cheek and placed the plate of fresh brownies on the table. "Be behave mikey." Lightly tapped his nose before walking away.

"Yes ma'am." Mikey smiled as he watched his beauty leave the room then finally took his seat across from tealana. "Now, shall we get down to business?" tealana asked, opening her notepad to a fresh page then waited.

"Sure, what would you like to ask?" he asked curiously, with a smile. Tealana smiled back and quickly said. "May I have some ice in my drink, pretty please."

Mikey couldn't resist tealana's request and took her glass, to put ice as she had asked. Whilst he had his shell turned to her, tealana snuck in a liquid substance that she took from Donatello's lab. Inserting into mikey's brownie piece and hurriedly hid away the evidence as he returned and handed the glass.

"Thankyou, mikey." She smiled, sipping the fresh lemon juice. Mikey sat down once again, and tealana carefully watched as she waited for the orange clad terrapin to eat his brownie. Trying not to give herself away when mikey noticed and asked. "Something in my teeth?"

"No." she smiled. "First question, mikey." Tealana continued.

"Yes?" he answered, then bitten the end of the brownie. Tealana smiled and calmly asked, without giving anything or herself away. "Wolfjade is a rare beauty." Tealana paused when mikey interrupted and commented happily.

"Yeah, she is. And my angel cakes." Mikey happily smiled, as he blushed lightly. Then suddenly felt alittle bloated. "Ooooh." He exhaled.

"Are you ok?" tealana asked, although she knew exactly what the results will be when consuming a brownie with laxatives. Then looked to mikey blankly and confused at first as he smiled and replied.

"I'm alright. What is your next question?"

"Well, um. What is the best qualities you love about wolfjade?" tealana asked, as raphael walked in the kitchen unaware that mikey had leaned over to his left and suddenly had released a low volume, cheek squeak fart that poor raphael had fainted upon the smell. Tealana glanced wide eyed as she stood up slightly and looked down to raphael that laid on the floor, unconscious. Then she looked to mikey worriedly as he just leaned back, with the biggest grin on his face.

"I think, I will wait to ask you another day. Good day to you mikey." Mikey blinked confused and watched tealana just bolt out of the room so fast that she appeared to be afraid of something. Then, shrugged his shoulders and finished the brownie. Licking his fingers and belched so loudly that his stomach rumbled, and finally he too had bolted out of the dining room then had just managed to make to the bathroom. Push past, Donatello as he too was about to use the bathroom.

"Sorry, Donnie. Won't be long, I need it more. Do you mind? Thanks bro, promise I won't be long." Slamming the door behind him and the greatly stunned purple clad terrapin, blinked and scratched his head confused as he said. "Uh, sure mikey. I'll just use the sink in the kitchen to wash my hands."

Taking the first step away from the door when a loud fart echoed from the room, and followed by splashes of clinkers meeting in the bowl. Looking back, horrified and couldn't withstand what just happened and wished he hadn't heard what he just heard. As he made his way to the kitchen, that was when he saw raphael laying on the floor.

"Raphael are you—" going red in his face and tried to hold his nose, as he yelped. "EEEKKK! Who let that stinker off?!"

Tealana hid away in her room, just cackled so hard that Donnie presumably assumed that tealana is the culprit. Then realised, how could she drop a stinker like this unless she had given her target laxatives. Hearing voices approaching the room. Donnie begun to panic and rushed to the doorway, stopping whoever is coming.

"I would like to try those brownies, of yours. I heard they're good." Rachael asked and commented. "Well, mikey said they are. Let's hope that he has left enough for us." Wolfjade replied, then paused when her nose caught on something strange.

"Something wrong?" rachael asked. "Don't go in there girls." Donnie warned, barring the way in the room. Rachael looked over his shoulder and saw raphael laying on the floor. "Raphie!" she cried, brushing past Donnie and was urged not to enter but it was too late. She too, fainted.

Face palmed himself and said. "Dear god. How are we going to get them out of the room without fainting, ourselves?"

"Gas masks?" wolfjade stated, shrugging. "Jade you're a genesis." Kissing her cheek as she blinked surprised from the polite cheek gesture whilst Donatello had hurried to his lab then returned with two gas masks. Then finally, mikey walked out of the bathroom and said. "Are we under attack?"

"Yeah, you." Donnie answered, dragging raphael first then returned to carry rachael then placed on the couch. Mikey tried to protest his innocence and justify his actions, apologetically. "I'm sorry, better out then in but in this case it was over board. And I don't know how it happened. Honest."

"Don't care, how it happened. You gassed the kitchen and anyone walks in, falls unconscious." Donnie answered, pointing a finger at mikey sternly and mortified with worry. Tealana leaned against the door, quietly sniggering behind the closed door but felt alittle bad for the others although she wanted revenge on mikey and was pleased that she got exactly what she wanted but not how she intended though.

And now, she had gotten her revenge. It is only a matter of time, everyone put the dots together or two and two together. Leonardo walked out of the room with his new wife, elena and both were wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" Leonardo asked, holding elena close to him. Elena caressed her swollen belly as they were expecting their third child. As their two toddlers, huddled around their legs and suckled upon their little fingers. Elena chuckled, and commented. "Whatever it was, it must've been terrible as two have fallen to the trap I suppose. Look, raphael is unconscious and that isn't something no one sees every day."

"True." Leonardo smiled, kissed her tenderly and their daughters asked. "Did uncle raphie fall asleep?" Leonardo smiled, and said. "Yes, my little angel. He did."

Nuzzling her nose with his, gently and happily giggled. Elena happily watched her husband and daughter bond as they giggled while their son, shyly huddled behind her leg and grasped her skirt. Looking down to him, and motherly caressed his head assuring him there was nothing to be afraid of. He too, giggled. Elena was so happy to be blessed with a beautiful family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tealana remained hidden in the room, away from the inquiring glances as they tried to figure whom was the culprit for Mikey's sudden share factor earlier. Sniggered then giggled whilst trying her hardest not to cackle out loud and give any impression that she had anything to do with the prank she played upon Mikey.

Wiping the tears of laughter away from her cheeks and exhaled, delighted with her sweet revenge unaware that it may be returned. Writing in her journal once again but this time, to write about her prank.

 _Dear journal_

 _I never thought to have the best moment, in gaining my sweet revenge on Mikey. Hee-hee, hell know no fury of a woman's scorn. It had taken me awhile to figure what to get my revenge on Mikey. Grrr, the prankster finally got his own medicine. I only hope that he don't figure it was me, then I will be so be in trouble. Anyway, time to interview the girls shortly after I reinterview the prank master. But not without a little fun in getting him again. Hee-hee. Laters journal._

Tealana, the devious vixen grinned and set out to interview Mikey once again. Grabbing her notepad and pen as she plotted another prank. As she stepped out of the door, the room was silent and felt slight eerie. Looking left then right, eye widened with worry.

"Hello?" tealana softly greeted. No response, just a slight eerie sound of silence. Compelled to step out from her room, although she told herself. "No, you're ok. They could be in the dojo."

Grasping her notepad and pen tightly in her hands as she walked to the dojo, quietly. Exhaled almost breathlessly, as she found the dojo empty. Scratching her head, and lightly humped then left the room. Standing in the doorway of the dojo and the living room dwelling, folded her arms wondering to herself once again.

"Where could they be? Not like them to be this silent."

Tealana assumed they must be in the kitchen, having dinner. So, she went to see. Again, the kitchen was empty. And then, begun to feel that eerie feeling wave over her. "Ok, this is not good. Are they playing a prank on me? Oh heavens, I hope not."

Hiding behind the couch, as they watched tealana search for them. Sniggering and giggled amongst themselves. Wolfjade whispered softly. "This is so cruel, guys. We should tell her that the boys had gone out to get some pizza and treats."

Rachael whispery replied. "No way, that would mean we would have to confess for pranking her." Elena and Jasmine, sniggered quietly whilst holding hands and covering their mouths. Keeping themselves quiet as possible to avoid suspicion then the door opened. Rachael hushed the girls to be silent as tealana turned to the door in the far back as Master splinter walked out and exhaled a yawn.

"Master splinter, do you know where everyone had gone?" tealana asked. Raising his gaze to meet tealana's eyes then looked around, noticing that the room was eerie quiet. But, smirked when he detected four cheeky females hiding behind the couch suite. Pretended to know nothing and replied.

"My sons are mostly likely up topside and the girls, retired I believe." Throwing her head back, letting a heavy grunted exhale then lowered her gaze as she respected bowed and answered with gratitude. "Thankyou sensei, good night."

Master splinter bowed, continued on to the kitchen and winked when tealana returned to her room as his daughter in laws crawled up, over the back of the couch suite and smiled then giggled.

"That was awesome. Gotta do it again." Rachael giggled. "I don't know, don't you think she may suspect that we were pranking her?" wolfjade wondered, worried.

Elena and Jasmine shrugged with grins on their faces, jasmine answered. "How about we make some brownies and give one to tealana?"

"Tealana isn't that easy to convince, in eating something that appears odd." Rachael replied as wolfjade interrupted and stated curiously. "Does tealana have a heightened sense of smell?"

All three shrugged, unsure. "Let's be sure of not to underestimate tealana. If she can prank mikey, who knows what she could do to us." Jasmine stated as the others agreed.

"May be we should leave this to the boys." Wolfjade suggested. "Nah, it seems too cruel." Rachael answered, unaware that they were earsdropped upon from behind. Tealana had stood behind them, listening on every word then, wolfjade said.

"Guys, do you feel like someone is listening?" all were silent then, looked back to find tealana standing behind them with her arms folded and grinned. "Hello girls." Tealana greeted as they sheepishly smiled and tried to chuckle off their little discussion.

"Tealana." They greeted, smiling soulfully. "We didn't hear you come in." Jasmine told her. "So, you all are here together, on the couch. Shall we get to business?" tealana asked, walking around the couch and sat on the table with her notepad and pen. "Now, who's first?" she asked, looking to each beauty and waited.

All three immediately pointed directly to Rachael. And she looked to each one and abruptly stated with a shunned of sheepish smile and blushing protest. "Me? Why me?"

Elena teased, with her devious smile as she said. "You're always gushing how awesome Raphael is in the bedroom. Like this wild man." Tealana smiled and took note as they all, gushed and teased eachother about their mates.

"I do NOT!" rachael embarrassingly cried, with a giant smile then openly admitted. "Well, may be but not all the time." They laughed. Tealana chuckled, listened to every word then looked up as jasmine caught her writing away.

"Hey!"

"What?" tealana cheekily chuckled. "Are you interviewing us?" jasmine asked, embarrassed. "This is juicy gossip." Tealana grinned.

"Not fair!" they cried. The old rat stood in the doorway from the kitchen as he watched his daughters and tealana. Gushed, teased and pleaded not to share any juicy details about their private lives with their mates. Sipping his tea and chuckled, saying to himself. "Kids."

"We gotta know, did you put laxative in Jade's brownies?" Elena asked whilst the others sat quietly. Tealana knew she was in quite the pickle and tried not to give any signs of guilt or allow any sweat to run down her temple whilst trying to hide her little evil prank she performed upon Mikey then finally she admitted. "I never presume he'd be that bad on laxatives. Promise not to tell?"

They glanced to each other, nodded agreeing. And replied unison. "We promise." Tealana didn't feel too comfortable and worried they were playing her. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Cross our hearts." Jade crossed her fingers behind her back and smiled. Tealana still wasn't convinced completely then sighed. "Alright, no more pranks. Time for your juicy interviews." Tealana smiled and flipped the page. The door opened as the boys walked in and immediately knew what was happening. Quickly kissed their beauties, greeting them then left. Except for mikey, of course.

"Can I join in the gossip?" he asked. "Sure." They replied.

It wasn't long the questions begun. "Now where we?" tealana asked, grinned and winked as the girls chuckled. "I believe, you were about to ask Rachael about what a wild man her dear raphael is in the bedroom." Jasmine answered, smiling. Raphael overheard the statement and spat his cherry cola, slightly coughed alittle.

Leonardo and Donatello sniggered. Then patted his shell. "Don't worry about it, raphie. They're girls, they gossip about a lot of things even gushed too." Donatello assured him. Raphael glared annoyed and smirked before walking away as he said. "Well, little brother. Whatever my girl may share, it will always be good."

Donatello rolled his eyes then sighed, replied. "Yeah, ok. Aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what? It is not like you don't hear us in the middle night, anyhow." He lowly commented, grinning proudly. Poor Donatello lightly blushed, then face palmed his face to hide his embarrassment when raphael looked to Donatello as he asked when Leonardo shook his head and walked past Donatello, silent and sipped his tea.

"So little brother, what about you and Jasmine?" sipping his cherry cola. Donatello glared even more embarrassed then lowly stammered. "Well, uh-uh. Um."

Raphael chuckled. "It's alright, Brainiac. If I know my girl, she wouldn't spill the beans. I'm sure, jasmine will be tight lipped too. Night."

A/N: lmao, sorry guys. I had to be evil as this was just floating away and weren't sure if would work or not as I thought, to try before the actual interview chapters with you girls. Hee-hee I know I am evil but had to admit. I am very good at it. ;-) so, what did you think? Any good? Or didn't make sense? Comments? tootles for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Tealana's POV_

 _Hehehe it is time for Rachael to be interviewed. Hmm, I wonder to ask. Hehehe, I bet she will say on this._

 _So, you are the nazi werewolf child that says 'I'm everywhere and no where.' I presume. Hehehe, she is such a cracker, and always brings a good laugh. It would be funny if she said that. Well, journal off to go find out if she will or not as I have a good feeling that she just may._

 _Tootles journal and wish me luck._

 _Tealana xoxo_

Tealana was so excited to ask Rachael about everything from life to family. And see what she thought about her hunky hubby. Skipping along like a happy child in a meadow field and then finally came to a stop as she waited happily whilst Rachael leaned over the piping hot stove, stirring the lamb stew. Looking toward tealana from the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Yes, tealana." She greeted with a smile and continued. "How may I help you today?"

Tealana smiled back and said gently. "Can I ask you some questions about, you and raphie please?"

Rachael blinked and looked over her shoulder then whispered quickly. "Don't let raph hear you call him that." Tealana blinked worried at first then apologised as she sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Oh sorry, gotcha."

Quickly taking her seat and patted the chair beside her with the biggest grin as she were the Cheshire cat. Rachael shook her head and chuckled alittle then finally sat down after turning the stove down to low heat.

"What would you like to know, tealana? You really are enjoying this reporting stuff aren't you?" rachael asked curiously. Tealana nodded and replied with a big grin. "Yup sure am, this is fun."

"Any embarrassing moments that I will be asked?" rachael asked, with worry. Tealana shook her head, replying. "Nope, mutual respected questions."

"Ok, fair enough well where should we begin?"

"In the beginning please." Tealana requested, waiting to write the first paragraph of the story.

"As you know, I presume you would know that I am the BFF of April O'Neil that is known as April Jones. And we are childhood friends. Did everything together except when it came to boys, as we had that sister code of boys to respect us or hit the road. Anyway, I wasn't interested in boys and neither was April which was a blessing for both us but when we lost touch later on, when I begun my journey around Europe as I wanted to be designer which I am retired now. But still couldn't keep me away from the designing making though which I sell on line now and thanks to my brother in law; Donnie as I wouldn't made it without him as I was bit of dope with computers. But with extra tutoring and assistance the business flourished and making more money than anticipated."

"So life is as you hoped it would be?" tealana asked.

"Yes, pretty much. Yeah. Wouldn't trade it for the world, and why would I? I have a loving husband, two adorable kids with another on the way. Don't tell raph." She giggled.

"OMG! Congrats, rachael." Tealana happily exclaimed then was silenced by the palm over her mouth. "Shush, hush big mouth."

Sheepishly giggled and apologised soon as her mouth was released. "Sorry."

Rachael smiled and light tsked. "Tut-tut. What are we going to do with you?" Tealana shrugged and smiled as she replied. "Dunno really, maybe tie up and lock me up the closet?"

"Nah, that is already done to mikey." Rachael joked. Tealana quickly wrote it down and pretended to herself as Rachael watched, speechless then quickly informed tealana. "I was joking."

"Oh right." Scratched it off from the notepad and looked up to Rachael with a big smile. "What is the favorite thing about raph you love about him?"

"There are a lot about I adore about him. He is sweet, sensitive and caring. Very strong, I totally love watching him workout with the dumbbells as sometimes I offer to be his weights, or lay over his shell as he does his pushups. So fun." Rachael giggled then exhaled happily. "Good times they were and still are."

Tealana mewed to the answers as she comments. "Aww, how adorably cute. Gotta get a picture of that." She suggested, encouragingly. Rachael agreed as she smiled and said. "That is a great idea, oh shoot. Gotta check on the stew and see if my man is training."

"One last thing first, rachael" tealana waited. "Yes." She answered.

Tealana handed a note asking if she like to do a small number later for the boys. And she nodded even informed tealana that she wasn't the greatest singer but is willing to try to impress.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Knock them dead." Tealana assured as rachael chuckled. "Alright, I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Hehe, it is wolfjade's turn. What will she reveal or share when I ask her about her thoughts of Mikey? I wonder, and hope it will be a good story to hear and share. It will be awesome to see her and the other girls to dance and sing for their mates. It will one to remember. I only wish, the boys mother. Miriam was here to see what good men they have become and wonderful husbands, even fathers._

 _I have a strong feeling that she would be very proud of them. Anyway, time for wolfjade's juicy details haha. Later journal._

 _Tealana Xxx_

Closing her journal and grabbed the lyrics, her pen and notepad. Happily smiled as she knew what questions to ask, knowing that jade is very much like Mikey. Wild, funny and free spirited. Wonderful qualities that any hero would be proudly honoured to have in a mate. Just she were to open the door and walk out. Couldn't bring herself to hold back the laughter when seeing Mikey had played his usual tricks upon Raphael.

Mikey prancing like a graceful gazelle well, should say. A graceful prancing turtle. Laughing out loud as he continued to tease his older brother. "That all, you got raphie? You can do better than that bro. Ha ha. Come on, you can do better."

Tealana covered her mouth and sniggered as she watched. Poor raphael, covered in sweat from using all his energy to gain in capturing the prankster terrapin that continued laughing and mocking him. Panting heavily as he tried continuously, and demanded his brother to return and closer so he would be able to grab and beat his brother for placing a cockroach in his bed.

"You can relax, babe. I got rid of the roach for you." Rachael smiled, assuring. "This little cretin will be still getting what he deserves." Raphael answered, chasing the laughing orange clad terrapin around the lair. Rachael sighed, shaking her head as she smiled but she could turn on her heel and return to the bedroom. Tealana had snuck up rachael and had given her a slight fright. Placing a hand on her beating chest as she grasped breathe. "Tealana, don't you do that. You've given me a fright."

Glancing with a sheepish, and yet cute kitten expressive look as she answered apologetically. "Sorry." Rachael sighed with a smile and realised, how could she resist the adorable glance that tealana always seems to express. Shrugging her shoulders and stood with tealana as they resumed watching the brothers run around the lair like children.

"Never changes, right?" tealana complimented with a smile. Rachael nodded agreeing then answered. "Exactly. But then, wouldn't want it any other way as this is too priceless." Tealana couldn't disagree as she found it hilarious although, a bit cruel to play a cock roach prank in the bed.

"So, who is next?" rachael asked, curiously as she folded her arms. "Jade." Tealana smiled. "Ah, what is that in your hand? Is that a song?"

"Maybe." She answered, quickly hiding the lyrics. "Can I see?" rachael requested. Tealana chuckled and replied, with a grin. "Nope, if you see then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh alright, I will wait." Rachael smiled. Tealana felt a slight churn in her stomach, worried that her friend is cheekily planning a scheme. "Oh no, I know what you are up to rachael."

"Mwa? Me? Nah, I'm too innocent and angelic to scheme a ploy against you tealana." Rachael chuckled, cheekily as she winked and hummed whilst prancing away. Tealana still wasn't convinced, she knew all too well how this family is. If want to scheme, they'll scheme. If want to find out what is hiding, they'll find a way. Before she could take a step, Donatello had stood behind her and spoke. "Why are you standing in the corridor?"

"EEEPPP!" tealana yelped as she sprung up like a scared cat. Donatello blinked then smiled and chuckled. "Rough night?" he asked, continued to smile as tealana dropped down and winced. "Ow." Rubbing her toosh, then took his hand as he offered to assist her up.

"Are you alright?" tealana nodded and replied. "Yup. Excuse me." Quickly skipped away, leaving the purple clad terrapin confused then shrugged before continuing his merry way. But was stopped as Jasmine, his newly wedded mate draped her feminine arms around chest as she stood behind and cradled his shoulder underneath her chin.

Smiling happily, holding the cup in one hand and held her forearm within the other as he looked back and kissed her forehead, loving. "Hey you, should you be in bed?"

"Hungry." Jasmine replied tenderly, purring loving. "What would you like?"

"Strawberry pancakes and cream please." Jasmine requested, smiling. "Least that is simple, not like the other day." Donatello mentioned as he felt alittle squeamish. "Aw, Donnie. I'm sorry, that is what cravings do to you when pregnant remember." She reminded him, snuggling him loving.

"I know." Turning around to face her and pulled close to him, embraced tightly and kissed her tenderly with a loving churr. Jasmine giggled, kissed him back just as tenderly and loving. Breaking the kiss and exhaled happily. "You hungry?"

He nodded, smiling and draped his arm around her shoulders then walked to the kitchen. Meanwhile, tealana searched for wolfjade and wondered where she could be. Normally, she is known to be cooking with rachael but this time. Wolfjade happened to be meditating with Master splinter while mikey was attending their litter of turtle pups.

Mikey had proven to be a wonderful father. Tealana smiled, her heart melt as she watched the happily loving father played with his little litter of pups as they wrestled and laughed. Watching quietly from a far as she took notes and in her own words, describing what she witnessed of the personality of the orange clad terrapin.

 _Well, diary._

 _While I await to speak with Wolfjade about her joyous life, she shares with the fun loving terrapin known as Michelangelo Hamato. I couldn't resist to write a small intel of what I have witnessed of what a wonderful father he is to three beautiful terrapin/wolf pups._

 _Two girls and one boy. I do not know their names as yet, only they are beautiful and very happy. And who cares what they may look like, whom they take after as they are the children of two soulmates that endured everything together and willing to sacrifice all to gain the future they hope to have which has come true._

 _At first, I thought to write the song for the girls to sing but then. Had realised only one song, truly has shone brightly to say the words which brings tears to my eyes to see how happy these lovers are and always will be. Anyway, time to chat with elena while I wait._

 _Tootles diary._

 _Xoxo Tealana._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Poor Elena, was suffering morning sickness and laid in bed with her dearest and adoring husband when he finally came in to check on her after meditating with Wolfjade which tealana had assumed to be still meditating. Patiently awaited outside the door and lightly knocked on the door, which was opened by their child.

"Hey, mummy and daddy in?" tealana asked the shy terrapin tot that just ran to his parents side and she stepped inside, poking her head in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Not at all, tealana. You can come in." elena smiled, Leonardo kissed her temple and gathered their children as he left the room. "Oh elena, you look awful. Can I get you some water?" she offered.

"No thankyou, tealana. I have some water here." Elena tiredly smiled again, tealana exhaled softly and walked to her side then sat down. "I know, what you want to know. And yes you can ask whatever question you want." Elena informed kindly.

Tealana was over joyed and opened her pad, ready to begin writing. "I promise the questions won't be too personal." She assured. Elena chuckled and replied. "That is fine. I know you wouldn't ask those questions anyhow, otherwise you'd asked already."

Tealana realised that elena was quite intelligent and quite inspiring as she also realised this is why, Leonardo fell for her so quickly. "What is the best qualities you found about leonardo when had first met him?"

"When we first met, I was shocked to what I had witness of his appearance as I never knew or believed the city had awesome souls like leo." Elena paused, then leaned over to hurl as her morning sickness got the better of her for a moment. Tealana quickly assisted her, comforting gently. "Sorry." Elena apologised.

"Don't be. Pregnancy isn't fun." Tealana smiled assuring. Elena smiled and grasped her hand gently. "Thankyou, you are so sweet. Hopefully you will find your hero." She winked. Tealana smiled and chuckled. "One day, at a time. And I'm sure he is out there somewhere."

Tealana resumed with the interview. "As we were discussing, you said that you never knew or believed the city had awesome souls like leo, is that correct?"

"Yes, correct. As I was saying. Leonardo, rescued me from the purple dragons when I went to find my friend's killers at the time and I got over my head, unaware that I was unprepared for what would had been the end of my life at the time but if it weren't for Leo, we would never have this wonderful family and this bundle of joy on the way." She said, happily as she caressed her swollen belly.

"What is the best things about Leonardo you love about him?" tealana curiously asked, smiling. "Leo, is the sweetest and the most kindest man I've ever known. The best husband a wife could ask for. Before I realised, he would give me a flower. Every day as a symbol of his affection for me and still brings me one to this very day." Looking to the blue rose that stood in the vase on the dresser.

"The romantic type, eh?" tealana asked. "Very, at first he was shy and he would tremble as he'd hand me the rose and I try not to giggle at the cuteness of his blush when he did and that was he kissed me." Elena smiled, remembering their first kiss.

Tealana smiled with a aww glance she couldn't resist to mew. "Aww, that is romantic. I'm getting all mushy inside."

Elena chuckled and continued, whilst tealana took notes and then finally. The interview was over. "Alright, we are done here and I will leave you to rest as I assume dear leo and your adorable little children are on their way back to see you. So I will chase up wolfjade and ask her about mikey. Thankyou for the chat, and sharing your story. It was absolutely beautiful." Tealana wiped the tear away as she smiled.

Elena smiled and nodded, then said. "I'm happy to share it. Hope to get to read your article when finished."

Tealana smiled. "Of course, soon as I get it together. Edited and printed, you will get to read. As I know you will like every minute of it. Tootles elena. Get well soon." She gently hugged her then kindly walked out as she squeezed past by Leonardo and the children as they returned. Lightly patted the children on their heads with a smile as they clung to their father and he smiled happily.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Grunted with frustration, throwing scrunched up paper over her shoulder and held her head within the folds of her palms then finally with a sigh of relief. Tealana had finally found exactly what she needed to create the perfect written song for her special friends just as promised.

Smiled happily, leaning back in her chair and lightly grunted irritably. Squinting her eyes as she answered. "Yeah, what'cha want?"

Rachael stood outside the door, rose her brow and felt somewhat compelled then sympathized and answered. "Um, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Opening her eyes, immediately felt terrible for her sudden behaviour. Quickly placed her pen down and rushed to the door, inviting her friend in the room. "No, Rachael. Not a bad time, how may i help you today?"

"I thought you'd may like something to eat." Rachael smiled presenting the tray of goodies. "Oh my, no wonder why raphie adores you. You're such a sweetheart and you didnt have to go this far to make awesome food."

"You been working too hard, teala." rachael told her gently with a smile. "I know, but hard work always brings success."

"True, how is the paper coming?" rachael asked, curiously smiled. "It is coming along nicely but cant read it just yet. Gotta interview jasmine and then jade." she replied confidently then closed her eyes as she grunted quietly when had realised, too much information was revealed. Rachael chuckled and assured tealana, whilst walking with her and still carried the tray. "It is alright, tealana. I wont tell no body." Rachael winked.

Tealana smiled warmly and relieved. "Well, now time to ask jasmine and wolfjade what they love and adore about thier mates."

"Maybe you should eat first then go get them, tiger."

Tealana laughed and commented, taking the sandwich half. "Isnt that what you say to raphie when kicking PD or Foot butt?"

Rachael giggled, nodded and replied. "Yeah, it is but thought to give some encouragement and support for my good friend."

"Aww, thankyou rachael. Anyway, girlfriend. I better get jade and jazzy. Thankyou for the sandwich, tastes awesome." Tealana smiled, as she bit her sandwich then quickly kissed her friend's cheek before skipping away, leaving rachael standing in the doorway, smiling. "Welcome."

"Oh jade and jazzy." tealana called, skipping to the pair while they sat in the living room. Both, Jade and Jasmine looked over the back of the couch when hearing their names called then glanced toward eachother. "Oh no, you go first."

Jade insisted, persistently. "Why me?" jasmine wondered worriedly. Jade sighed then said. "We both go."

Jasmine nodded, relieved. "Alright." Then gasped as tealana leaned over the couch back and held her chin within the cusp of her hand, smiling. "Ready girls?"

"Yeah, sure. Need a minute." Wolfjade replied softly. "Need water, please." Jasmine requested. Tealana smiled, pushing herself from the rim of the couch back. "Dont go nowhere, be right back."

She informed them before skipping to the kitchen like a prancing doe. While jade and jasmine waited, agreeing to remain where they sat. Jade exhaled alittle and curiously questioned jasmine. "What do you think she'll ask?"

Jasmine shrugged unsure then replied. "No idea." Before jade could ask another question, tealana had startled them unintentionally. "EEPP!" Both shrieked, tealana bit her lower lip worried for jasmine as she was due to give birth very soon.

"I'm sorry to frightened you, it was not my intention." Tealana apologised but still feared she had or may induce the labour. "It is alright, I'm not in labour not yet." jasmine smiled tenderly and assuring. Placing one hand over her worrying beating heart and sighed with relief. "Oh good, shall we?"

Both nodded, tealana sat across from them in the recliner and opened her notepad, waited with a kind smile. "Who's first?" she asked. Jasmine rose her hand nervously smiled.

"Alright, when you first met Donatello? How did you feel at first?"

"When i first met donnie, I had lost my father in the gang land brawl between the purple dragons and NYPD." Jasmine begun, sighing slowly to keep herself clam then resumed. "He _saved_ me."

"From the purple dragons?" tealana wondered curiously as she presumed to be the answer. "No, from _myself._ " Jasmine corrected. Jade sat quickly and flattened her ears as they listened then curiously inquired gently. "When were you going to allow us to know? Does donnie know?"

"I was afraid and yes, he knows. Donnie is my _salvation_. He helped me, saved me from myself. I dont know how'd I cope if never finding him."

Tealana and jade huddled to her side and embraced Jasmine comforting. "Sorry, you had to endure such tradegy jazzy." Jade whispered. "We are here for you, always." Tealana whispered, assuring.

Jasmine said nothing, tealana assured once again. "You are home now and your father will be proud of the husband you have chosen."

Raising her glance and smiled. "Yes, he would be." Tealana reached over and gently grasped jasmine's hand. With a returned grasp, jasmine tightened her hand around tealana's while wolfjade draped her arms and embraced kindly.

Jasmine smiled more, followed with warm fresh tear that covered her rosie cheeks. "Oh jazzy, why do you cry sweetheart?" tealana unhesitantly pushed herself from the chair and knelt close, wiping the tears away.

Jasmine released tealana's hand and gently pulled her close, still embraced jade within her other arm and continued to cry. Both women, embraced jasmine but quickly, allowing the beautiful treasure to let all out and tightly hugged.

"Are you alright, honey?" tealana asked gently, once again. Jasmine nodded and whispered under the tears. "Yes, i'm ok. Just happy."

"You deserve to be, you all do." Tealana complimented assuring and admirably. Gently patted her shoulder then pulled away, smiling as she whispered. "Shall we continue?"

Both women nodded, whilst jasmine dried her cheeks and exhaled softly. Suddenly jasmine gasped and immediately placed one hand upon her swollen abdomen. Wolfjade and tealana glanced to each other then back jasmine as she slowly in then exhaled her breathes.

Before she could think, Tealana lost sense of her grasp on the pen and notepad as she sprung up to her feet and rushed to the infirmary. Prepared the bed for the upcomng birth that was going to be within a matter of moments. Wolfjade assisted jasmine to the infirmary whence Raphael suddenly realised and rushed to Donnie's room, hollaring harshly and banged on the door.

"What?!" the purple clad terrapin hissed. "Got out the wrong side of the bed, or should I say the wrong side of the chair?" Raphael replied, as he tried to joke as well. Donatello exhaled then just as he were about to replied but his throat went dry whilst the question became caught when he heard Jasmine cry out his name.

"DONNIE!"

Donatello glared to his older brother, without hesitaion. The purple clad terrapin hurriedly brushed past him, and slapped the notepad onto Raphael's chest as he grasped it then called out to him. "What do I do with this?"

"Just place it on the desk and close the door behind your shell." Donnie hollared, hurrying to the infirmary. Raphael grumbled, doing as he was told, rachael smiled as she waited in the doorway.

"Doing some housework dear?"

Raphael smiled happily, draping his large muscled arms around his beautiful wife and lovingly, passionately kissed her. Exchanged a soft and welcoming moan and murr or churr, thier lips parted followed by a loving glance. "New addition to our family." she whispered.

"Yes. Finally brainac gets to bring his baby in this world." raph replied, proudly. Rachael gently placed his hand on her abdomen and assured him, correctly. "I meant, us."

Raphael's eyes widen with surprise then exhaled softly, as he smiled. Tenderly caressed her cheek and whispered lovingly. "You have made me the happiest turtle alive, vixie."

"I know, raphie. I know." rachael smiled, softly kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

 _Two hours later..._

Tealana assisted the father to be, without hesitation as Wolfjade stood beside Jasmine. Supporting the mother to be through the labour and birth of their first child, wolfjade assured her softly as she gently patted her forehead with a cool wash cloth. "Shouldn't be long now, keep breathing."

Jasmine nodded as she continued her breathing and held wolfjade's hand whilst, both Tealana and Donatello prepared for the delivery. Tealana did all she could to assist and assure Donatello throughout the process as he too, begun to feel mixed emotions.

"Donnie, just breathe. It will be alright." Tealana assured, smiling warmly and encouraging. He smiled, weakly and worriedly as he felt fear. Nodding unhesitantly and whispery replied. "I'll try." Pausing for a moment and exhaled abruptly, softly. Jasmine gritted her teeth slightly as she gasped and cried.

"Donnie, it hurts." Wolfjade never once released her hand and patted her forehead again with the wash cloth, wiping the dew drops of sweat away and assured her quickly as Tealana, quickly rushed to her other side and grasped her hand then said. "Look to me, Jasmine."

Doing as suggested and glanced into tealana's eyes, she had suddenly became calmer although she still wasnt completed with her mission to birth the child. Tealana and wolfjade, looked to donatello as he announced that he could see the crown of the child's head. "I see the head, just one more push my love and we will meet our child."

"Just one more push, jazzy. Breathe and push." Both tealana and wolfjade encouraged, holding her hands. Jasmine nodded, taking a breathe and gritted her teeth as she pushed one last time then finally, raising her head to look down when hearing the soft small cry as donatello looked up happily and cried his joyous tears.

Wolfjade remained with jasmine as she assisted her up in the bed and tealana released her hand, to gently assist donatello with the new bundle of joy that continued to cry her small cries as she took her first breathe. "Congratulations, Jasmine and Donatello you have a beautiful little girl." Tealana paused, smiling proudly and admirably as she cradled the baby in the clean towel as Donatello went to get the sterilized clippers and tealana resumed with a question.

"Want to cut the baby's umbilical cord, donnie?" Donatello nodded and replied. "Of course, the best part and most exciting to bond with my first born and thankyou for helping."

Tealana smiled, nodded and answered. "Of course, what friends are for?" He didnt answer, but knew immmediately exactly what it meant and honoured the friendship. As the newborn infant was gently handed to the newly father, he took his place beside Jasmine as Wolfjade steped aside and allowed the family bond. Wolfjade smiled happily and commented. "Don't they look absolutely adorable together?"

Tealana smiled and answered. "Of course they do, come on. We should give them privacy." Wolfjade followed after tealana and shared the news with the others, as they waited in the living room. "So, what was it? A boy or girl?" Raphael asked.

"A beautiful little girl. And no, don't know the name yet as they are just enjoying bonding for the time being." Tealana answered. This had pleased the old rat, that smiled tenderly and tealana knew right away as she sensed his empathy. Wolfjade draped her arms around her hubby as they shared a passionate kiss. "Oh get a room." Raphael teased.

Mikey grinned, quickly scooped wolfjade's legs in his embrace and hurried to thier room. The girls giggled while Leonardo face palmed himself and grunted. "Ugh, mikey."

"Typical you, raphie to give that suggestion." Rachel teased. "I didnt think he'd go for it, honest." he sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "And yet, I was thinking the exact same idea though." Raph eyed his beauty with a cheeky smile which made rachel blush.

"Oh no, I think there is enough kids running around at the moment. Let alone with one in the oven." Caressed her abdomen, with a smile. Raph chuckled, gently pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Rachel draped her arms around his neck and chuckled.

"Now you two, get a room." Tealana smiled, playfully mocked. "There are children present, you know." Rachel and raph laughed, then gazed to Tealana and said. "Oh alright, play time's over."


	12. finale

chapter song: Celine Dion Because you loved me

chapter 12

Tealana chuckled as she recalled the recent family event, and welcoming of a new addition. Sighed as she leaned back in her chair and stretched, finally finding the right words to put together and create the memorable piece of art that, her friends will always remember and cherish.

Rewriting the song in four parts for the beautiful brides that waited ever so patiently to sing for thier beloveds. Whilst she thought how it would work for Master Splinter then thought again, that he may already know how much Marion dearly loved him. Tealana wished she could had met the wonderful woman that filled the best of four incredible strong, handsome and loving men even though they are afterall, terrapins but anthro terrapins.

Tealana wondered how the present would be like if she were still with them, and whether could had been another born. Possibly a daughter or another son which would have split image of both parents. Suddenly, she received a wondrous idea and took out her sketch pad then begun drawing of what the fifth child would look like if were concieved.

Taking atleast one hour to complete before a knock at her door interrupted her and she sighed, answering invitingly. "Come in." The door crept opened slowly, a small shadow eluded the room over the edge of the table and she turned, facing the doorway. "Mikey?"

The orange clad terrapin grunted lightly and revealed himself. "How did you know it was me?"

"You tend to smell of chocolate chip and butterscotch syrup pancakes." Tealana replied, smiled. "No fair." Mikey whined. Tealana chuckled and assured him. "It's alright mikey, maybe you should leave eating til after training especially you want to catch me off guard." Tealana told him, smiling. Mikey returned the smile but sheepishly as he wondered how he would find a opportunity to catch tealana off guard.

"You were lucky before to get me off guard, mikey." Tealana informed him, with a smile. He replied nothing and shrugged his shoulders then chuckled. "Always next time."

"Well see, we shall see mikey." tealana replied. "Anyway, what are you up to anyhow?" he asked, curiously as he tried to look over her shoulder and catch a glimpse of the notepad that somewhat appeared to be left open. Immediately tealana placed her hand over the notepad, shielding it from prying eyes. "Oh, never you mind my dear friend." she smiled.

Clasping both hands together into a tight praying format as he pleaded. "Come on, one little peek. I wont tell." Tealana sighed softly and answered gently. "You will soon find out. Patience, mikey."

The orange clad terrapin, sighed abruptly and lightly grunted then turned on his heel as he walked towards the door and left. Tealana felt pity and guilt as she sensed how anxious he was to know exactly what tealana had written. Persistent to keep the surprise secretive until thier beautiful wives read and learn thier part for the presentation of declaring how much they adore thier terrapin husbands. But first, tealana must speak with the old rat about what she had created and wondered whether it will bring joy or possible unintentional heartbreak.

Looking to the drawing one last time and carefully picked it up, carrying it with care and waited patiently as she stood outside his room. Lightly inhaled to calm her nerves and gently knocked. His ears twitched as he sensed tealana's presence and invited her in, whilst had continued meditating. Tealana opened the door, stepped inside then closed behind herself and knelt down before the old rat.

"Master splinter, I have something for you and I hope it will bring joy. Not longing heartbreak of what could of had been." Tealana sighed softly, lightly bit her lower lip with concern and fearing worry. Master splinter sat quietly for a moment before replying and requested gently.

"May I see please?"

Without hesitation she unravelled the drawing and gently placed on the table between them and waited. A few seconds later, he finally spoke with a generous smile and warm tears that streamed down his furred cheeks. "It is very generous of you and I am very gracious." Pausing a second as he took in a soft breathe and continued. "You have captured perfect detail of her, and you have a wondrous gift indeed."

Tealana smiled tenderly and answered. "Thankyou master splinter."

"No, thankyou tealana. Thankyou." He replied, with a gracious smile and stood slowly before taking the drawing and carefully hung where it will be forever cherished. "Time to get the lovely ladies ready for their little concert." Tealana stated excited. Master splinter smiled happily and proudly that his sons have found happiness and has decided to witness this performance. Just as whence, both master splinter and tealana about to step out of the door. Tealana sensed a presence on her left and heard soft angelic singing.

"Master Splinter, She is _here._ "

Master splinter smiled with a tear down his furred cheek and placed one hand upon his chest as he sensed his beloved's presence. Immediately believing tealana's words and nodded, following out with tealana and marion as she stood in spirit beside him.

Approaching the beautiful women, waiting whilst Donatello assisted Jasmine to the living room and cradled thier newborn child. Tealana handed the written verses to each of them and asked. "Ready ladies?"

They nodded. "One, two, three." Tealana led the first verse then stepped down, allowing them to complete thier task and quietly stood beside the old rat with the presence of marion as they watched and listened.

The four brothers smiled, as each of them tried not to cry as they were astounded by how beautifully thier wives sung the song that was written for them along with thier children as they didnt understand. Taking thier wives in thier arms and kissed tenderly. Tealana softly said to master splinter as she bowed respectfully and gave the black book of everything she had written.

"My time is over, and I leave you with a promise of good long life and happiness."

Master splinter bowed, smiled and thanked her. Wolfjade was the first to notice that something was about to occur. "Where are you going?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Tealana smiled, stepped back as Marion had stepped to her side after she kissed master splinter softly and assured him that she will be waiting for him.

"Is that?" Dontatello gawked in disbelief since he is a turtle of science and not much a believer in the supernatural and tried to compromise of what he had witnessed as the others had witnessed something they never thought to see either. Rachel broke the silence and commented complimentarily. "Oh my, so this is your mom? She is beautiful." The three silent women, were astounded to Marion's beauty and didnt where to begin except to smile and waited as they watched thier beloved husbands embrace thier mother.

Marion tenderly exhaled with a smile and said. "Yes, my sons. I have been watching over you and so very happy, for you all. You have made me so very proud my sons." Caressed thier cheeks tenderly and kissed each forehead, as she tearfully shared a motherly embrace.

Tealana smiled, watching the beautiful spirit draped her arms around her children as thier shared one last embrace which becomes thier everlasting memory. Standing, watching as they too witnessed such strong bond. Rachel, Wolfjade, Jasmine and Elena smiled as they shed happy tears that glistened thier cheeks. Exhaling softly, hearing the call begin to fade as the soft angelic singing begun to soften. Not wanting to interrupt and inform Marion of the time was coming to a close as it was almost spent. Gently grasped her shoulder and whispery assured and with a gentle glance, Marion returned as she recieved the gentle grasp of her shoulder tenderly embraced within the palm of Tealana's hand.

"Please forgive me, Marion. It is _time_." tealana said. Marion agreed, releasing her sons and walked backward slowly until she stood beside Tealana as a bright light shown over them. "I love you all." Marion told them, lovngly smiled and waved as tealana said softly. "Farewell, and thankyou for having me here with you. I love you, stay strong."

Before they could reply, as they shielded their eyes from the bright. Marion and Tealana faded in the white light then mikey said curiously but also confused. "So, Tealana was an angel? Where are her wings? Why didnt we see she had wings?"

His family looked to him and chuckled. "Mikey."

"What? Just asking." He sheepishly smiled. The old rat smiled, gently cradling the book within his grasp and upon his beating heart as he released a soft exhale, when suddenly Donatello glanced to him and wondered curiously.

"Is that, the book Tealana left behind?" Master splinter nodded and answered. "Yes it is, my son." Looking to his right shoulder as it was Mikey happened to be first to cling and plea to read the contents within. "Read it, sensei. Let's see what is written about us?"

He exhaled tenderly and smiled, opening the cover and read the first page of what it said a small note.

 _To my dearest friends, and greatest inspiration to my greatest achievement. Wish all the best in happiness and joy for many years to come. It is not what is written that makes life interesting my friends. It is the journey that makes the memorable adventure. Forever more, love Tealana._

Waiting eagerly to read the story about them as it was promised, carefully turned the page and master splinter's whiskers bristled. "What is it, sensei?" Raphael asked, quickly. With a glance, and a soft smile he lowered the open book and they gasped unison.

"What!?" Scratching behind her ear and stated. "The page is blank." Wolfjade blankly glanced, as did Mikey with exact glance. A few seconds of silence eluded inbetween them whilst, the old rat flipped the pages and witnessed, empty pages. All glanced unsion with silent confusion followed with questions then finally accepted as it was.

"Well, I suppose it was meant to be this way." Master splinter commented. His sons, daughter in laws agreed but, elena commented. "Something's are not meant to be written as how Tealana said. And she is was right."

Leonardo nuzzled her cheek loving and gently held his beauty within his draping embrace, proudly. "Time to retire for the night, my children." He said, gently. Neither argued or disagreed as they nodded and retired with their little families as Master splinter watched on for a moment then finally, turned on his heel and walked to the door of his room. Opening it slowly, looking to the book in his hand once more and his ear twitched alittle.

The song angelic humming attracted his attention and he closed his eyes, as the tender caressing touch embraced him gently. His heart beated softly, steadily slowed as his breathe soften and he softly breathed. "Is it time, my love?"

The soft reply spoken, tenderly and assuring. "No, not yet my love but we will and shall meet again. Until the very moment arrives, I shall be waiting and always be watching over you. Live happy my beloved. I shall always love you, splinter."

A pair of warm, tears streamed down his furred cheeks and his breathe shuddered. Replied whispery with a soft placement of his closed clawed hand, laying on his beating chest. "And I shall always love you forever more, marion." Stepping in the room, closing the door behind himself and placed the book down on the memorial mantel shelf with the photographs of his late sensei, father and beautiful mother on the left and on the right, the drawing Tealana had created for him with the himself, his children in the centre where he places the black book underneath. Smiling honourably and said.

"Thankyou, Tealana. For all you have given us as you are what good people are made of. We shall meet again."

The light appeared behind him, Tealana stood patiently as she answered. Dressed in glowing white kimino with cherry blossoms and the family crest upon her back. With a smile, she said. "Indeed, we shall meet again. Blessed be, my friend and live well."

The light glistened brightly once more as she disappeared, leaving a single flower. Master splinter picked the flower up carefully and placed in the small bowl of water as it slowly bloomed. "Farewell, Tealana and live well."

the end.


End file.
